ButterFly Kisses
by Serena1234
Summary: It's basically a song fic. Endymion is thinking about his daughter Chibiusa... The song is Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle and I love that song. please tell me what u think


This is just a short story (mainly a song) about Chibiusa and her father Neo King Endymion. I absolutely love this song and I wanted to share a little story with you readers. It was my boyfriend who put me on this idea… Tell me what you think

Butterfly Kisses

By Serena1234

There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven,  
and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life,  
Bit most of all, for...

Endymion smiled at Chibiusa. His wife Neo Queen Serenity was sitting on a blanket with a book and was clearly enjoying the nice weather. "Mama! Look what daddy told me to give you." Serenity looked up and saw Chibiusa standing in front of her with two red roses. She looked from her daughter to Endymion and smiled.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night.

Endymion wrinkled his nose when he saw the cake Chibiusa and Serenity had made. It looked funny enough that's for sure. He looked up at Serenity who was holding tired little Chibiusa. "I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried." she said with a small smile. Endymion just nodded and took a bit from the cake.

Sweet sixteen today,  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
But I remember...

Endymion smiled at Chibiusa. She was sixteen now and she was the smashing image of Serenity when she had been sixteen and he had asked her to marry him. Serenity looked at her daughter and gave her a necklace. "This is from me and your father."

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy,  
But if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night.

Chibiusa looked at Endymion with a small smile. "Thank you for the necklace." she said and he just smiled. "You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind, I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time." she said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the door to her boyfriend Helios.

All the precious time like the wind,  
the years go by precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her,  
she asked me what I'm thinking,  
and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Then she leaned over...and gave me...

Endymion sighed as he looked at his daughter; Chibiusa. He shook his head and she asked him what was wrong. "I'm not sure. I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl." he said. Chibiusa smiled. "I will always be you baby girl, daddy." she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her and gave her the roses he just produced. "Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time." she said. He nodded and took her arm. At the entrance he looked at her again. "Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy? It was the gown mother used when you got married." he nodded and felt his eyes watering. "Daddy don't cry…"

Butterfly Kisses, with her mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy,  
it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?"  
"Daddy don't cry"  
With all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more,  
man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go,  
but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...

Endymion looked at his wife and smiled as their daughter Princess Small Lady Serenity Usagi was wed to the love o her life Helios who she had protected against the Dead Moon Circus. The newly weds came over to them and Serenity smiled. "Be happy, my daughter…" she said before she kissed Chibiusa's forehead. Endymion just smiled at the couple.


End file.
